The organic thin film transistors (OTFT) are suitable for making flexible display panels and large area integrated display devices. As compared to conventional thin film transistors, they can be fabricated at a relatively lower temperature range and a lower manufacturing cost. The organic thin film transistors have found a wide range of applications in display field.
The organic thin film transistors typically includes a gate electrode, a gate insulating layer, a source electrode and a drain electrode spaced apart, and an organic semiconductor layer. Some organic thin film transistors also include an interface modification layer to improve the quality of the interface between the organic semiconductor and another layer in contact with the organic semiconductor layer (e.g., a gate insulating layer, a source electrode, or a drain electrode). For example, the electronic properties of a bottom contact-type organic thin film transistor can be enhanced by including an interface modification layer on the source and drain electrodes and a region of the gate insulating layer between the source electrode and the drain electrode.